Revenge
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Based off of Rendition and CSI:NY episode of when Shane Casey gets captured after his escape from prison.
1. Escape

Storm woke up from another nightmare. It was about Sabretooth again. She just couldn't get his face out of her head. There was a knock on her door, and she looked up to see Logan there. "You okay, 'Ro?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "I'm fine Logan."

Logan just stood there, not believing her one bit. She sighed then shook her head. "No."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I-"

"Guys," a girl called from the hallway, Logan turned and Storm grabbed her robe and got up to see who it was. It was one of the new students, Hawk. She stopped when she saw Storm. "Okay," she said, a little awkwardly. "Don't know what's going on, don't want to find out, sorry for interrupting anything, but you guys have got to see this."

From the pace she spoke at the beginning and the way she slowed down told Storm that it was important. She led them to one of the common and saw that there was a news reporter on the screen, then she saw the head line.

VICTOR CREED ESCAPES FROM PRISON

Storm gasped and automatically looked away. Hawk saw the reaction and knew this wasn't something to get into. "I'll leave you two." She said before turning to the group of students. "Alright, guys, you saw the news now go to bed now before Storm and Logan make you."

Then she turned back to the others with a sweet innocent look on her face. "Night."

All of the students piled out of the room. Leaving Storm and Logan alone.

X

Logan couldn't believe the news report, and by the way Storm paled, neither did she. She looked as if she was going to faint, so he reached out to steady her. "I'm fine, Logan," she said, but her knees buckled under her, so he lead her to one of the chairs. She sat down and sighed.

"Alright, 'Ro," Logan said when he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "What's wrong?"

"Sabretooth," she said. "It seems that not even the authorities are able to subdue him."

"Is he still haunting you in your nightmares?"

Hawk appeared. "Hey," she said. "I can't sleep because someone's head is being tortured by something..." she looked briefly at Storm and just flicked a glance over at Logan, the two likely suspects. "So if you guys can like go to bed and sleep it off, that would be great."

They both knew she wasn't trying to be rude, but with Sabretooth on the loose, this was probably the final night of peaceful sleep she would have for awhile. The adults complied and went to their rooms. Logan stole one more glance at Storm as she walked away, before being reprimanded by Hawk. As he went into his bed, he tried to forget the haunted look that Storm had on her face.


	2. Lessons

Logan woke up the next morning to the usual hustle in the mansion. Hawk was trying to open up a yogurt as he walked in. "Keep it down guys!" she called into the dining area. They were usually this loud. Hawk glanced at him and returned to her work. "Storm up yet?"

Logan looked at her, then replied. "Don't know, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure she had an early start in the Danger Room, I'm supposed to be joining her in ten minutes."

With that she grabbed a spoon and speed-walked down the hall.

X

Storm was already in the room when Hawk arrived. "Where the heck have you been?" Storm demanded.

Hawk froze on the spot. Storm had _never_ spoken to her that way. Even on her worst days she never spoke to her like that. "Storm, I'm only a few seconds late," she replied confused. "Here look at my watch."

Storm looked at her wrist. She was right. Storm sighed and shook her head, placing her hand against her forehead. Hawk knew something was bothering her. "Storm, what's wrong?" Hawk asked.

Storm just turned away. "Talk to me." Hawk persisted.

"Nothing," Storm replied.

"Nice try," Hawk said. "Storm, you know I don't pry on serious things. But, seriously, what's wrong? Is it Sabretooth?"

Storm just stood there. "Let's just get the simulation over with," she said after a moment.

"Storm-"

_"Let's just get the simulation over with._" Storm bit out. Even Hawk had to back down when Storm had that tone. She sighed.

Hawk pressed a button on her watch and the simulation began.

X

Hawk had a very successful simulation. She managed to get through it without taking on a single injury or getting knocked out. Storm on the other had to use several lightning bolts and even a tornado at one point to keep from getting caught. Hawk noticed this. This time, she pried.

X

_Blond hair, an ugly face, foul breath. Whispers. Whispers in her head. Not from him. Finally he spoke to her. "Scream for me."_

_Can't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Looking down, she realized that he was holding her by her throat. The pressure was slowly increasing... there was a snarl and then gleaming sharp teeth..._

X

Hawk gasped as she came back into reality. Storm was looking at her, not a friendly look in her eyes. "You were prying again, weren't you?"

Hawk didn't look at her. "You weren't going to say anything."

"So that gives you the right to go into my head?"

"No, Storm. But you need to tell _someone. _If not me, then at least Logan. Please? I hate seeing you miserable like this. And with he-who-should-not-be-named out, it's only going to get worse for you. Plus," she added with sly smile, "you keep me up at night when you're troubled."

Storm had to smile at that. The next thing on their list was Hawk's flying lesson. Although Hawk was already a pretty good pilot, she still needed to catch up a bit on tactics and work on her stunts. Logan was waiting for them by the _Blackbird._ After they took off, there was a call from someone. Logan answered it. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Logan," Rogue said. "Some guy up in the government called and said he wanted to see Storm. I thought it sounded important."

Storm looked at Logan then at Hawk who looked at as she punched in the course to return home. "Alright, Rogue," Storm said. "Did they say of they wanted to meet me anywhere."

"Yeah, an international airport it looks like." Rogue replied, sounding confused. "Okay, is it just me or does this seem weird to anyone?"

"That goes double for me, Rogue," Hawk said.

"Alright, Hawk, concentrate on your flying before I give you an F for the day," Storm said. "We're coming in on the mansion now."

X

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Logan asked as he and Hawk got off.

"I don't want to come across as hostile," Storm replied, "especially if I'm seeing a government agent."

Logan still looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't push it. "I'll call you as soon as I get there," Storm said smiling. With that Logan got off of the ramp and Storm started the jet.


	3. Kidnapped

Storm flew back to the mansion puzzled. She went to the airport, but there wasn't anyone there. She was just about to call the mansion when a military jet came up next to her. "Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to lower your altitude to two thousand feet and come with us to the New York City International Airport. If you do not comply, we _will_ use force."

Storm, still puzzled by this, followed orders. After about twenty minutes, she landed the jet slowly and smoothly. Then she got off the jet to see two official looking people standing by an SUV. "Are you Ororo Munroe?" One of them asked. "Also known as Storm?"

"Y-yes," Storm replied, she was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "You need to come with us please," One of them said grabbing her arm. Before Storm could refuse, something was shot into her neck, and she became unconscious.

X

Hawk put down her Harry Potter book and looked at her clock. 8:00 pm. Where the heck was she?

Marking her spot and turning off 'Jesus take the wheel' by Carrie Underwood, Hawk went downstairs. She saw Logan coming up from the Danger Room with Rogue and walked up to them. "Hey, Logan," she said, coming in step with them. "Any word from Storm?"

"She hasn't come back yet?" Logan asked, concern filling his voice.

Hawk shook her head. "She also hasn't called."

Logan stopped short and turned to face her. "She hasn't?"

"Well," she added hastily. "Not since she arrived."

For of all of a split second, a surprising emotion came over Logan's face. Fear. Hawk gave him an inquisitive look, but by the time she did, his face was back to being hard. As if the emotion never appeared on his face. "Should we tell the others?" Rogue asked.

"No," Logan said. "It's bad enough that Sabretooth is on the loose. We don't need any more chaos than what we've already got."

"Alright, Logan," Hawk said. She went back to her room and started to get changed for bed. She hit the 'Play' button and 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet started.

Before she slipped into bed, though, she went to the window and stared outside.

_No!_

John Cooper, the lead singer of Skillet_, _sang.

_You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Whispers in the dark_

This was one of her favorite parts; but tonight, she didn't find comfort in them. "Where are you, Storm?" she whispered.

X

Logan walked by Hawk's as one of her favorite rock bands was playing. He suddenly stopped when he heard the last part of the first verse.

_I'll be the one that's going to hold you_

_I'll be the one that you can run to_

_My love is _

_A burnin' _

_Consuming fire_

He continued on as the chorus began. Although, he couldn't get those words out of his head. Hawk had always said that if you looked hard enough and listened to a song enough times, you can always find more than one meaning or a story behind the it that the artist put in. Hawk said that she also considered it a love song because of the lyrics themselves.

Then his thoughts drifted to Storm and the night before. How _he_ had wanted her to run to him and hold her. For her to confide in him. But that was only concern for a colleague, he told himself. Concern for a friend. Nothing else. Period. There was nothing else. Was there?

"Of course not," he said firmly. "It was just a courtesy, that's all."

But as he went to sleep that night, he couldn't help but think that there might be something more.

X

Storm sat in a chair, shackled and cuffed. She didn't know where she was exactly, only that she was back in Africa, somewhere. She knew that this was not a good situation. She'd heard rumors about the government shipping people off to parts of Africa like Afghanistan, to be tortured. But she had thought that that was all they were. Rumors. Apparently she was wrong.

But why was she here? She hadn't broken any laws. Well... not since she was a child struggling to survive in Cairo anyway. But that was a long time ago. Why was she here _now_? She had answered all of their questions honestly. Even though it was only one question. "What do you know about al-Qaeda?"

She had said that she didn't know anything about al-Qaeda. After awhile, they had put her on a jet- knocked out and with a sack over her head- and brought her here. Finally, two people came in. One was tall, attractive, and had jet-black hair with a mustache. His skin tone was similar to Hawk's, tan, although it looked as if it was slightly darker. The other was obviously an American, he was tall with an athletic build that probably helped him in football season, he also had blond hair. "What do you want with me? Why am I here?" she asked. When no one responded, she spoke directly to the native. "Wat wil jy met me? Hoekem is ek hier?"

Again, no response. Either the native didn't speak English or African, or he just didn't feel like answering her questions. She repeated her question in Swahili, with more intensity this time.

"You are Ororo Munroe. Yes?" the native asked. He spoke English with a heavy accent.

Storm remained silent. He repeated the question, this time with more intensity. "Yes," she replied.

"Egyptian?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You were raised in Egypt."

"That's where you're wrong," Storm said darkly.

"Verskoon my?"

"I wasn't _raised_ in Egypt," she continued. "I _grew up_ on the streets of Cairo. I had no parents. I was born in New York, and my family moved down here when I was a year old. They were killed five years later."

"What do you know about al-Qaeda?" he asked, as if she had never spoken.

"I _don't._"

"We have contact information saying you do," The American said. "Records."

"Then it's a mistake." Storm said. "Look, I'm the headmistress and history teacher of a school for crying out loud."

"Then why do we have information and records from a source that say otherwise?" American demanded. "Have you ever made a bomb?"

"No."

"Have you ever blown something up?"

"Not on purpose."

"So that's a yes then."

Storm was about to say something else, but American didn't give her the chance. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where's al-Qaeda? What are they planning?"

"I told you, I _don't know."_

"Liar!" Native screamed, slapping her across the face. Storm's head snapped to the right, and she spat out blood that came out of the corner of her mouth. Her interrogators stared at her for a moment. "Sit haar in die gat."

X

A large man with blond hair stood in the shadows of the room, and watched as the Goddess was forced into a small tight space in the wall. It looked like a cylinder on it's side. He'd been waiting for this day. The day when she would be treated like some criminal, and know how it felt.

"When do you think she'll talk?" the American asked.

"In a few days," the native replied.

"I can make it sooner," Sabretooth said, coming out of the shadows. There was a sudden scream, and a bolt of lightning. Sabretooth smiled in that sadistic way of his. If he could have her alone for five minutes, he'd make her talk. He turned to the others and explained his plan.

X

Storm woke up in her small "hole," as they called it. After they had shut the door, her claustrophobia had overwhelmed her, and she had gone under- what Hawk liked to call- a power overload. She started to hyperventilate, than thought about, for some unknown reason, the second verse to 'Whisper in the Dark'.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

Well, that couldn't have been farther from the truth. The only thing that she really had to cover with was a ragged cloth that was supposed to be a gown. It made her look like a sack of potatoes, in her opinion.

_My love is_

_Just waitin'_

_To cloth you in crimson roses_

_I'll be the one that's gonna find you_

_I'll be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is _

_ A burnin'_

_Consuming fire_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the Whispers in the Dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When Darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the Whispers in the Dark_

She thought about Logan, and Hawk, and the others. Right now she felt alone, without anyone to help her. She thought how Hawk must be, somehow, speaking to her telepathically, since she didn't usually think about Skillet when it came to music. That was mainly a Hawk, Rogue, and Dazzler thing. But right now, those words were the only things that she had to cling on to for hope.

X

_Fear, pain, anger...Darkness. Walls enclosing her, and coming in ever so closer. A blood-piercing scream..._

Hawk bolted up. Isis, her white wolf, growled and whimpered.

"It's alright girl," Hawk assured the wolf. "It was just a dream." _Not,_ she thought silently to herself. Hawk was _not_ claustrophobic. She would probably last a few days in a tight spot before she ever would be. And that scream _wasn't _hers. She paused another one of her favorites by Skillet, Live Free or Let Me Die, and went to her window. Nothing was going on outside. She reached out and sensed that _everyone_ in the mansion was asleep.

It was then that she realized that it wasn't just some stray dream from someone. It was what Storm was going through. And she knew that Storm wasn't going to last long.


	4. Search

Hawk quickly showered and raced to Logan's room the next morning. He wasn't in there. _Darn it! _She thought. _He must be in the Danger Room._ As she walked out, she saw Rogue heading her way. "Hey, Rogue!"

Rogue looked up from some papers she was holding in her hand. "Hey, Hawk."

"Is Logan in the Danger Room?"

"I think so."

"Good." Hawk bolted to the staircase.

"Hey!" Rogue exclaimed at Hawk's quickness. "What's going on?"

"Tell ya on the way."

X

Logan was just coming out of the Danger Room when Hawk literally bumped into him. "Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder. "You should warn me of that."

Logan looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"It's, Storm," Hawk said breathlessly.

Logan suddenly looked hopeful. "She's back?"

Hawk shook her head. "No, and she won't be anytime soon."

Logan had a dark look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Logan, the government's kidnapped Storm.

X

"So you're telling me that you had a _dream_, and now you're convinced that she's been kidnapped by the government?" Logan asked. They were all in the dining room; luckily for them, it was empty.

"Look, Logan," Hawk said, her voice hard. "I know the difference between my dreams, stray dreams, and reality. This was _real._"

"But how do you _know?"_

"I'm not claustrophobic." Hawk knew she had him there. He gave in.

"So how do we prove it?" Rogue asked.

"The _Blackbird _is probably at the airport somewhere," Hawk said. "We all know that Storm would not leave it unless it was absolutely necessary. We go and look for the _Blackbird_."

X

Storm wished she was back at the mansion. The rumors were true. This _was_ torture. So far, the worst was when they had placed a sack over her head and dumped water endlessly on it. When she felt like she was going to drown, they stopped. Then they continued their questioning.

X

Hawk, Logan, and Rogue were at the _Blackbird._ Storm wasn't there. Hawk was about a few yards away from the jet when she found a syringe; the needle still in it. "I knew it," she said inaudibly. Then she turned the jet's direction. "Logan!"

Logan was by the ramp with Rogue, but he ran towards Hawk when she called and waved. "Told'ya so," she said triumphantly.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"A syringe with a needle in it," Hawk said, purposely stating the obvious. She giggled when he glared at her, then turned serious. " I honestly have no idea. Probably a sedative of some sorts. I'm gonna laugh if it's serequel."

"Huh?"

"Serequel," Hawk repeated. "It's a mood stabilizing sedative that I used to take. My mom said it made me a zombie, and it also made me gain _alot_ of weight, so I got off. But, believe me, that thing would make you go out in a heartbeat. I was probably on 300 mg. It'd take about fifteen minutes or so for me to go out, then I'd sleep like a rock. Trust me on this, the right dosage would make a full grown adult go out instantly."

"How do we know it's not from some sort of junkie?"

"_Please, _Logan, we're at an _airport._ That would be stupid. Secondly, if it was a junkie, then what's this..." she plucked a small strand of hair from the syringe. Logan shrugged. "It's a strand of silver hair," Hawk said. "Now, unless this junkie's old, which I _highly _doubt, this is Storm's."

"Now, what do we do?" Rogue asked, coming up to them.

"This sounds like Beast's territory," Logan said, "just call him up."

"That's where you're wrong," Hawk said. "Beast might be able to negotiate for us, but he can't negotiate the release of prisoner's. This sounds like we're going to need Traveler's help."

X

Zoe Caspian was walking on her way to one of the common room's when Hawk came by and stopped her in the corridor. "Traveler," Hawk said hurriedly. Traveler stopped and and looked at her. The nine year old's eyes looking concerned. "I need you to do me a big favor, okay?"

Traveler nodded.

"I need you to call your father, okay? Tell him that we need his help, and fast. Here, you can use my cell."

Zoe nodded and dialed the number.

"What's going on here?" A voice said behind them.

"Gina!" Hawk exclaimed, spinning around and seeing the tall brunette behind. "We _really _need to talk to the president.

"Why?" Gina asked. "Does this have anything to do with Storm?"

"It has _everything_ to do with Storm."

X

"Why do you persist this?" Storm asked painfully. They had just finished giving her a thorough beating. With her mind all worked up from the pain, she had been unable to concentrate and use her powers. She could only endure it.


	5. Truths revealed

Hawk, Rogue, Logan and the rest of the team were in the oval office early the next morning. "I'm sorry," President Caspian said. "But there has been no record of any deportation for Ms. Munroe."

"Are you saying that you don't know what's going on with your own people?" Hawk demanded. She got a warning look from Hank McCoy- Beast. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Thank you, ," Hank said. "You've been very helpful."

With that, everyone got up and left. "'Very helpful'?" Hawk repeated once they were on the jet. "He wasn't helpful at all!"

"You don't want the president to get angry with us, do you?" Hank asked.

Hawk sighed. "Touche'," she growled.

"Besides, I think deputy director's Daala and Tarkin have a better idea about this situation than I do."

Hawk giggled. _"Daala _and _Tarkin?_ Sounds like people from Star Wars."

X

While Hank spoke with the director's, Hawk decided to go through Daala's files. Her office was closer than Tarkin's. As she went through the files on the desk, one in particular caught her eye. When she opened it, there was a sticky note on top of the person's face. To save herself time and reading, Hawk took out her cherry red Pantech reveal and took shots of the entire file. When she was finished, she looked at the sticky.

_Paid and full_

_Send to Africa to help with suspect terrorist_

Hawk sensed someone coming and quickly put the file back on the desk. Then ducked down behind it.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, startling the deputy director.

"What're you doing there?"

"Oh, lost my ring," Hawk said coming out from the behind the desk. I better go fond my boyfriend."

"Yes," Daala replied. "You should."

"See ya then," Hawk said, pausing at the door for a moment. "Nice handwriting by the way."

As Hawk walked out, she looked at her phone. Her suspicions were correct. She found Logan and raced over to him

X

"Should we try my idea now?" Sabretooth asked impatiently. That witch had endured some of the worst pains and she still hadn't spoken. "No slaughtering," the native warned.

X

"My suspicion's been confirmed," Hawk said back at the mansion as they got off the jet.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I've been wondering about this for awhile," she explained. "If the government can kidnap Storm and leave no record of it, then why not bust out Sabretooth as well? Turns out they did."

"What?" Beast exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Look at my phone then," Hawk replied, tossing the phone to him.

He sighed. "Alright, but who's this suspect terrorist? And what does it have to do with Storm?"

"Could be a number..." she stopped, realizing something. "Oh, no. The secrecy; the records... it's all related to... Oh, son of-" she finished it with a grunt and pounded her fist into the wall.

No one understood why. "What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"There was a movie I saw not too long ago-"

"Oh, not another movie reference."

"Logan, this is completely different. What happened in that movie is the _exact _situation that we're having right now. Whatever she's going through right now, she's literally going through Hell."

X

Storm was dumped into a small room. As she got up, she could have sworn she saw someone in here as she came in. "Hello, Beautiful," someone whispered in her ear.

Her blood froze. She didn't need to see the face to know who it was. He'd been haunting her dreams for some time now. "Victor..." she whispered. He turned her around and pushed her back against the wall. Suddenly, it became clear why she was here. "You did this."

"Yes," Sabretooth replied. Storm started to squirm. He reached out and grabbed her neck. "And now you are mine."

X

"Man, Hawk," Logan said. "Didn't think I'd ever hear you curse."

"Logan," Hawk said impatiently. "You know I'd never say anything like that unless I meant it. They call it a Rendition. Basically, it's when the government can take anyone who's even been suspected as a terrorist, off to Lord knows where, and be tortured. In the movie, it was in South Africa, so I'm betting it's somewhere along those lines that's where Storm is."

"But why even do that?" Logan asked, dangerously calm. "Why not just do it here in the states?"

"Because the United States doesn't 'torture' people," she held up her hands as quotation marks for emphasis. "They just deport them to another country so that _they _can do it and save out butts."

"But why is Sabretooth out then?"

Hawk was about to answer when her head suddenly exploded. She sank to her knees, and Logan, Rogue and Beast rushed over. Hawk quickly tried to put up her telepathic blocks. "Storm," she whispered.

X

Storm laid on her side, battered and bloodied. It was clear now why she was here. Sabretooth had convinced the government that she had connections to al-Qaeda and how she was part of the Brotherhood attack on Alcatraz. All of which were lies, of course. He had just wanted revenge. Revenge for what, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to find a way out of here before he killed her.


	6. Debriefing

"It says here, that Ororo Munroe is accused of knowing al-Qaeda cell locations and of being a mutant terrorist on M day," Hawk said. After finally putting up her telepathic blocks, she called the team into the debriefing room and uploaded what she could from her phone, onto the monitor.

"What's al-Qaeda?" Logan asked.

"Do you know about 9/11?"

"Somewhat. Somethin' about two planes hitting twin towers and killin' about three thousand people."

"Two thousand-nine hundred- and sevnty-seven," Hank said.

Hawk nodded. "Right. I don't really know much about it either. I was only six when it happened. Apparently, al-Qaeda is the terrorist group that claimed responsibility. The cell is led by the almighty terrorist himself, Osama Bin Laden."

"But how does Storm know Bin Laden?" Logan asked.

"That's just it. She doesn't. Sabretooth did that on purpose- I'd bet my life on it. Bin Laden is the most wanted terrorist in the world- at least I think he is. Point out someone who has a bomb and security forces go nuts; which is probably why Sabretooth chose it. He's sadistic like that. He wants to see her suffer. Anyone know specifically why?"

Everyone, but Logan, shook their heads.

"Is there, by any chance, a location in the file?" Beast asked.

"My phone's not exactly the best thing to take photo's with. That part is blurred with the smaller print in the file, and there's no way I can fix that."

"What about Cerebro?" Kitty asked.

"That could work," Hawk said.

X

Logan waited outside Cerebro. He swore that the next time he saw Sabretooth, he was going to kill him. Permanently. The doors opened and Hawk stepped out with Beast, Shadowcat, and Cypher behind her. "She's somewhere near Cairo," Hawk said. Logan got up and walked with her to the jet hangar. Only they would be going. They were tempted to bring Dust- who would know the language and could translate it- and Rogue- for obvious reasons- with them, but decided it best if they left themselves. After changing into their uniforms, Hawk started to prep the _Blackbird._


	7. Found

Logan and Hawk waited outside a cafe'. They had met a woman named Layla, who somehow knew they were looking for Storm, and had decided to help them. She had a contact here who knew everything that happened here in Cairo, and would give them a more specific location as to where Storm was. Layla came out just then. "Anything?" Hawk asked.

"The woman you seek is being held on the outskirts of town," Layla said in fluent English, although it was heavily accented. "The problem is that the building she is kept in is heavily guarded. I can take you as far as the building next to it."

X

As the reached their destination, they peered around the corner. The building next store look like some kind of warehouse, but Hawk couldn't be certain. There were about three guards heavily armed. Logan unsheathed his claws. "Logan, no," Hawk said firmly. "We need to do this without slaughtering others. We don't exactly have diplomatic immunity."

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" he growled, sheathing his claws. Hawk closed her eyes, and all of the guards dropped. She opened her eyes, and smirked at Logan. Then she turned to Layla and took something out of her pocket. Then gave it to Layla.

"She's being held at the back end of the building at the lowest level," Hawk said. "Look for something small, but big enough to look like a hole in the wall that would fit a human being. When you find her, give her this and say that the Hawk's eye is on her. If she doesn't believe or asks for another code, tell her that the Hawk has claws."

Layla nodded and headed to the building. "The Hawk has claws?" Logan asked.

"I know I told you that my nickname comes from my Warrior name, Hawkclaw," Hawk said, with a sly smile. "It also means you're around."

X

Storm was backed up all the way in the 'hole.' He knees were up and her head was bowed. She looked up when she heard someone outside. When the doors opened, a beautiful Egyptian woman stood there. Storm scooched forward a little to see what the woman wanted. The woman handed her something, and Storm saw that it was her ancestral ruby. Only one person knew where to find it. She looked at the woman inquiringly. "Die Hawk se oog is op jou." The woman said in African.

"Wat is die ander een?" Storm asked.

"Die Hawk is kloue."

Storm knew with certainty that Hawk was here. Possibly Logan. So there was hope. "Dankie dat jy."

X

Layla came out of the warehouse, unscathed. Hawk was relieved. She didn't think that Layla was going to make it through. "How is she?"

"She looks terrible, but other than that, she seems fine."

Hawk nodded. Now all they had to do was stake out the building and watch the schedule of the guards and time the intervals.


	8. Rescue

It had been about three days since Storm had found out why she was really here. One day since she received her ruby. She was back in the small room, waiting with dread for Sabretooth. This had become a ritual for her. The guards would take her into this room, and then Sabretooth would come by and "play" with her. Today was no different. Storm wondered how much longer she could endure. She was sure she had sprained-if not broken- her hand, quite possibly her wrist, from struggling; she had a _ton_ of bruising and a bunch of scratches, not surprisingly; her shoulder was wrenched, and, again, she had at least one bruised- if not broken- rib.

The door opened and Sabretooth stepped in, bringing her back to reality. He watched her closely. Storm knew that it was useless to try and avoid him. They had been playing cat-and-mouse for the couple of days, Sabretooth _always_ getting the upperhand. He came closer, and she looked away, starting to tremble. She began to use some energy to charge. Sabretooth noticed and lunged at her.

Pain flashed through her body as he slammed into her. "Big mistake, _Princess," _he growled. Then his voice lowered into a chilling whisper. "You still owe me a scream."

X

Hawk went to Logan and Layla at the corner of the building where their Stake Out was. "Okay," she said, sitting down between them. "Here's the plan. The guards switch out every few hours. Noon and midnight is when it's least guarded. It's also when Sabretooth is around. He stops by every three to six hours during the day. He only stops by at eight to midnight at night and stays from one to five hours. I think it's best if we send Layla in around noon. I can only shut down so many minds at once. Actually... scratch that, we should send her in right after Sabretooth comes out. He just went in. It takes about five to ten minutes for the guards to come back. That should be enough time to go in, get Storm, and scat- Argh!"

Hawk grabbed her head, quickly putting up her telepathic blocks. "Hawk, are you okay?" Logan asked.

It took Hawk a minute to recover. "This is the one thing that I hate about having a telepathic bond with Storm. If we're going to rescue Storm, We need to do it today. She's not going to last another one."

X

Storm was back in the hole an hour later. She was very weak. It hurt just to breathe! She was sure that when Sabretooth came back for another round tonight, she knew that she was going to die.

X

Hawk watched as Sabretooth left. She picked up her radio and called Layla. "Go." Layla crept around the front and slipped inside. Hawk already had all of the minds she could find. She just hoped Layla could find Storm and get the heck out.

X

Layla retraced her steps from the day before. She noticed that there was more blood on the ground than there was yesterday. When she reached the door, there was a fairly large pool of blood smeared around it. She hurriedly opened the door and there was Storm, huddled in a corner. "Can you move?" she asked in English. There was no need to speak foreign since she was escaping today.

Storm looked up, recognizing Layla, and nodded. She moaned a little as she tried to get up. Layla gave her her hand, and Storm took it gratefully.

Layla took her shawl, which also worked as a blanket, and wrapped it around Storm. Storm staggered as she tried to walk, and Layla reached out a hand to steady her. Then she grabbed her radio. "Hawkclaw, I have Lightning, but we might need help getting her out of the vicinity itself."

"Alright, Dessertflower," Hawkclaw replied. "Try to get her up here as fast as possible. You only have about five minutes. Hunter will meet you at the entrance, go now!"

Layla put Storm's arm around her, and helped her up the flight of stairs. When they reached the top, Storm stumbled and fell. "Go," Storm said. If they get you, you will suffer the same way I have, if not worse."

Layla refused. "I have risked my life to help your partner and student. I'm not leaving you." She helped Storm up and together they went to the entrance.

X

Hawk watched the door. Suddenly, a guard appeared. "Kriff," Hawk said, replacing the curse she was thinking of. She quickly knocked him out, hoping Layla would get there soon.

X

"Look, there's the door," Layla said.

"Thank goodness," Storm moaned.

Layla saw someone approach the door. _Oh, no!_ She thought. "Quick, behind the crates."

The guard dropped and Layla knew that Hawk had just manged to knock him out. "Dessertflower, how close are you?"

"We're at the door."

"Hurry up and get out!" Hawk said urgently.

"Coming."

They got to the door without further incident.


	9. Nightmare

Logan waited beside the door. When it opened, Layla and Storm came out. "Storm," Logan said, relieved.

Storm looked up. "L-Logan?" she asked. Logan realized what sort of condition Storm was in, and took over the role of supporter from Layla. Hawk rushed over a moment later. She cast a worried glance at Storm, then turned to Logan. "Guards are comin' in fast. We've gotta get outta here."

X

After getting Storm her uniform, and Hawk healed what she could, they all stopped by the cafe' again to rest. It was going to take about half a day to get back to the jet. They were camping out behind the cafe'. Logan was in front of the fire as Hawk came over. "Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he returned. He cast a worried glance at Storm, who was sitting by the wall, in her nightgown from the mansion with a shawl wrapped around her, staring off into the distance.

"She's been like that all night," Hawk said.

"She hasn't said anything to you?"

Hawk shook her head. "No. Not a word. She let me heal most of the wounds on her arms and legs, but she tensed when I reached the neck area and other parts."

"So, she still has cuts 'n all?"

Hawk nodded. "I'm lucky she hasn't struck me yet."

"She seemed perfectly fine earlier."

Hawk sighed. "Logan, that's how it usually is. The victim seems fine at first, but it's not long before the memories start setting in. Pretty soon... the victim starts reliving every moment. Over and over again in their head."

"Victim?"

"I'm talking about in general, Logan. We don't know what's she's been through, or how it's goin' to affect her.

"What're you two talking about?" Storm asked, coming up behind them.

"Nothin' important," Hawk said smoothly.

"Okay." Storm didn't really seem interested anyway.

Hawk looked at Storm, then gave Logan a meaningful glare. "D'ya guys think that it's time we head for the tents?"

"Yeah," Logan said, catching the hint. Logan got up and put an arm around Storm; but she flinched. Hawk shot him a sharp look that said, _Are you crazy? What the heck are you thinkin'?_

Logan gave her a hard look, and she just walked back to her tent.

X

Hawk bolted upright at the crash of thunder. She paused 'Bye, Bye, Bye,' by 'N Sync. The wind was howling outside, and it sounded as if a funnel cloud was forming nearby. She tried to reach out to the cause of this, but nearly got a migraine out of it. Usually she could get past Storm's telepathic barriers because she, herself, had the same static activity in her brain. This time, however, it felt like Storm was having an electrical storm going through her brain.

Hawk scrambled out of her tent and met Logan in front of Storm's. "Can't you take control over it?" he asked.

"No," Hawk retorted. It really annoyed her when people thought she could do everything because her powers were stronger than others. "I'm not strong enough. I still have a ways to go before I reach her level."

"Great," Logan grumbled, "a weather manipulator who can't manipulate the weather when someone else is."

"Hey! It's not my fault." With that she ducked into the tent. Storm was on her side, crying, moaning and whimpering. "Storm."

"Can't you just wake her up telepathically?"

"Tried that already. She's worked up- and I mean _really_ worked up. I thought my brain was going to get fried."

"Please," Storm whispered timidly. "Please... don't."

Hawk looked from her to Logan. "What in the Lord's name in heck did they do to her?"

Logan shrugged and Hawk turned back to Storm. "Man, she's in a major cold sweat." Then they heard what sounded like a freight train in the distance.

"Okay, now we _really_ need to wake her up." Hawk tried to shake Storm's shoulder, but that didn't help. "She's immune to the cold right?"

Logan nodded. "Why?"

"I'm just wantin' to see how she reacts to sparks." She had actually never done this before, but she really didn't have much choice. She managed to create one, but all it did was create a small burn on Storm. Hawk quickly healed it. "Looks like we're goin' to have to do it the old fashioned way."

"What do you mean?"

"You're gonna have to prick her; with your claws."

"What? You're nuts if you're thinkin' I'm goin' to do that."

"Logan it's the only option we have left. She's immune to the cold, so that means we can't use ice-cold water, and that tornado's gettin' closer by the second. That's an F5, by the way; the most destructive kind there is."

Logan growled defeatedly. "I promise I'll heal her," Hawk added. Logan knelt down next to Storm and pricked on the shoulder. Storm gasped and bolted up. "Easy, Storm," hawk said, barely brushing her finger tips on the shoulder. "It's just us. You're fine."

"What are you two doing in here?" Storm asked, her voice trying not to tremble.

"The weather just went crazy," Hawk said.

Storm closed her eyes and brought a hand to her face. Hawk knew this was her cue to bow out., and went backwards out of the tent. Logan followed a few moments later.

Hawk knew it was going to be awhile before things were back to normal again for her.

X

Hawk was prepping the jet as Storm came in and took the navigator's seat behind her. Although Hawk could not see her at the moment, she could feel the stiffness, weariness, and tiredness emanating from her. Hawk sighed and put up her telepathic blocks; she didn't need any distractions. After prepping the bird, she pressed a few buttons. "Goin' into stealth mode," she said, then turned to Storm. "Storm. Storm."

Storm blinked back into reality. "Storm could you provide some cover, please?"

Storm nodded, her eyes going white. Logan looked at Hawk. "Why can't you do that again?"

"Because I can't do that kind of multi-tasking. Besides, she needs to keep her mind off of what happened. Keeping her busy is probably what's best at the moment."

They rode silently the rest of the way home.


End file.
